Merry Christmas Hidan
by LovelyChanru
Summary: Hidan did the same but felt empty when Sasori's lips left his own. Sasori kissed his neck which made Hidan shivered and smile at him. The puppet kept kissing down the moon pale neck. The red head left some purple pink marks on the paper neck.


Title: Merry Christmas Hidan

Note: I had this idea about making a Christmas fanfic which isn't such a bad idea now that I think about it. Well, I know that in all my Hidan involving stories I change him so much but I'm still going to do the some thing because ever since I saw this cute pic of Hidan in deviant art wearing girl clothes it changed my life forever.

Summary: Hidan I love you and I wish you a Merry Christmas and with the gift I'm going to give you I know your going to enjoy it. Love Sasori

Disclaimer; I really wish I owned something but I don't. I only own the idea of making this story.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sasori sat in the living room of the infamous Akatsuki hide out. The red head looked at the window, he saw Hidan sitting down on a plain wooden chair looking out the window. Sasori tried to look outside the window to see what the albino was staring at but he couldn't since the small body in front of him was blocking his view.

"Hidan, move yourself for I can see." Hidan looked my way and moved for I can see outside the window. When it comes to Sasori Hidan would always listen and never fight back for anything that Sasori told him or anything. The puppet master can even speak to Hidan as if he was a dog and he wouldn't say anything. Hidan would just stay shut and listen to him.

Sasori had learn that a long time ago but all he did was nothing. He just talked to Hidan as a normal person and never yelled or talked to him as if he was some kind of dog. He kind of liked the respect he gets from Hidan.

' Maybe because I'm older then Hidan.' Sasori thought in his head as he blocked the thought out. Once Sasori did that he looked out the window. He saw little white dots falling and quickly the red head noticed he's looking at snow. . Sasori smiled, so little Hidan was looking at the snow.

"Getting into the Christmas spirit?" Sasori asked as he moved his hand telling Hidan to sit back as he was before Sasori had talked to him. Hidan did what the hand movement said.

"Yes, I like looking at the snow fall down." Hidan smiled as he looked at chocolate brown eyes. Sasori moved his eyes away from the young purple eyes.

"What do you plane on doing when the snow finish falling down?" Sasori question the boy as he put his legs on top of the couch laying down trying to relax.

"I wanted to go outside and play in the snow. I was thinking about getting Kakuzu to have a snow ball fight with me but he wouldn't do that, I know him by know. I wanted to ask you and Deidara to make a snow man but I'm guessing you guys would start a fight about which snow man is more artistic." Hidan smiled.

Sasori open his mouth to prove Hidan wrong, about him and Deidara having a fight about a snow man. He closed his mouth thinking about it right now it seems something him and the blonde would do.

"Look, how about this, you and me tomorrow we go out and play in the snow." Hidan yelp in delight at having a play mate and a play date with Sasori. "And once, we are done playing in the snow. We come inside and have some more fun." Sasori finished and saw Hidan's face go from a happy to a confused look upon his face.

"What kind of fun Sasori?" Hidan asked a bit scared of what the puppet master wanted to do with him.

"Make hot chocolate and play a board game. What you thought I was thinking about." Sasori eyed the young boy. Hidan blushed.

"Nothing! I can't wait to have a play date with you Sasori!" Hidan smiled and Sasori looked at him but had a tiny smirk upon his face. "I can't wait either Hidan." The albino smiled as he got up and left the living room as he waved bye at Sasori.

Sasori looked at the boy from behind. Hidan has a nice body. (A/N: this is where I'm going to change his boy type I'm so sorry. Don't hate me please) Sasori looked up and down on his body and looked at his waist. Hidan has an hour glass figure with so much curves. All the curves he has can make a girl jealous. Sasori looked at his big booty. Sasori looked away and sighed being a pervert isn't good.

The puppet master looked at the time. The black clock with red digital numbers showed that is 3:00 in the morning. Sasori got up and went to his bed and went to dream land.

The next morning came around. Sasori woke up early this morning and he started getting ready for the play date. Hidan been ready for five minutes already and he has been waiting for Sasori in the morning. Sasori came down stairs and looked at Hidan. He smiled at the albino. Hidan's wearing some dark blue pants a long black sleeve shirt and a light purple hoodie.

"Where's your gloves, scarf and hat?" Sasori asked him since Sasori is the only one between him and Hidan wearing those said items.

"I don't like scarfs and all those things." Hidan said as he started getting ready to go outside. Sasori held him back and he took off his red and black scarf and put it around Hidan's neck. Hidan smiled and went outside with him.

Sasori and Hidan came back inside after a few hours of playing in the snow. The snow ball fight was epic. Some of the snow man's heads came off as they threw it to each other and then threw it to Kakuzu's window which almost gave him a heart attack. Hidan only laughed and Sasori just smirked as he hit Hidan with a snowball.

Once the came inside after the most epic snow ball fight ever. Sasori started making hot chocolate for them.

"Hidan I didn't notice today was Christmas. What do you want for I can at least give it for you tomorrow. " Sasori poured hot chocolate in Hidan's mug and handed it to him. Hidan smiled and blush a bit as he looked at Sasori.

"The play date was already my gift. Thank You Sasori." Hidan smiled and kissed his cheek. Sasori smiled but he still wanted to give Hidan something for Christmas, Even with it's a card it's good enough for the albino.

"Hidan wait here." Sasori left to the living room and left Hidan sitting on top of the kitchen counter just to get some Christmas cards that he's sure of that he has. Sasori smiled as he found them under the couch. He got up from the floor and ignore the dust that's on his pants and took one out. He open it but he started to think of what he wanted to write.

'Maybe I should write something sweet?' Sasori thought about it for a couple of minutes. 'Or something very simple?' He kept thinking about different ideas on what to write. "Sasori, come back I'm feeling sort of lonely." Hidan said from the kitchen which snapped Sasori out of his thoughts.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Sasori yelled back and looked at the blank card. The puppet master smiled as he grabbed his black pen and started to write.

_Hidan, I love you and I wish you a Merry Christmas and with the gift I'm going to give you I know your going to enjoy it. Love Sasori_

The puppet smiled at what he wrote. Sasori got up and walked to back towards to Hidan. Truth is maybe he could give the young man some action. They know each other for more then a couple of years and Sasori knows that he likes the young albino and the said albino might be in love with him. So whats wrong with a puppet and a Jashinst having sexy? Sasori smiled as he went walking to the kitchen that once said albino is sitting in. The Jashinist sat there watching Sasori walk in the room.

"What took you so long?" Hidan smiled.

"I had to write something in the Christmas card."

"Sasori, you didn't have to give me a card or anything at all."

"Still, I wouldn't be much of a gentlemen if I didn't give you anything." Sasori smiled as he held the card up for him to read. Hidan smiled as he took the card in his own small hands and started to read what Sasori wrote.

"Sasori what do you mean by the gift your going to give me?" Hidan asked as he smiled at the wooden man standing in front of him.

"Well, Hidan, we do know each other more then a couple of years am I right?" Hidan nodded and watched Sasori's lips move of the next set of words.

"And I know we both are comfortable with each other, am I right?" Hidan did another nodded as he blushed when Sasori cam near him.

"So let's have some fun are you in or out Hidan?" Hidan blushed more at the fun part and at having Sasori's lips so closed to his own.

"Are you in or out?" Sasori asked once more moving his lips as they gently on Hidan's own. The jashinist shivered at having Sasori's cold lips rub on his own.

"I'm in." Hidan said his own hot lips pressing lightly on Sasori's cold lips. The puppet and the Jashinist both looked at each other they're eyes showing love and lust for each other. Sasori smiled as the young man blushed and wanted to look away but the chocolate brown eyes just wouldn't let him. Sasori layed his hand on the pale face. His hand is placed on Hidan's cheek. Sasori started to lean in as Hidan lean in to kiss him. Cold lips met hot ones. Sasori and Hidan's mouth started moving with each other. Sasori started kissing Hidan's upper and lower lip gently and softly. Hidan blushed and tired to do the same. Sasori pulled away three cm away from Hidan's lip.

Chocolate and purple eyes met once again. The jashinist has a cute blush spread across his face and Sasori just smiled. The lips met once more. This time Hidan open his mouth to put his tongue inside Sasori's mouth.

The plan was soon ruin when Sasori was the first one to stuff his tongue inside Hidan's. The albino really didn't mind as he fought with Sasori to be in control. Hidan kept fighting just to be in control but he soon lost to Sasori's most talented tongue. Both of their lips pulled away. Sasori looked at Hidan and Hidan did the same to Sasori.

"I'm hot." Hidan said as he popped out of nowhere which made Sasori smiled and the younger ones cuteness.

"Maybe because of the hot chocolate?" Sasori said as he moved one of the silver locks out of Hidan's face.

"No, it's not that Sasori. It's another hot. Like my body is so warm and it feels like I'm going to be on fire." Now, Sasori knew what the albino meant. He smiled at Hidan and poked his nose.

"You want me that badly?"

"What do you mean Sasori?"

"The hotness that you are feeling is the same warmth when you want to have sex." Sasori smiled as the young one blushed and the albino put his arms around the puppet's neck. Sasori kissed again but with much force which surprised the younger male. The albinos hand's were a moving like a fish out of water till he calmed down and started to kiss the puppet back.

Sasori picked him up like his bride and brought him to his room. The red head placed the silver haired male on the bed. Sasori crawled on top of him and kissed him more. Hidan did the same but felt empty when Sasori's lips left his own. Sasori kissed his neck which made Hidan shivered and smile at him. The puppet kept kissing down the moon pale neck.

The red head left some purple pink marks on the paper neck. Sasori smiled as he placed his wooden finger on the neck. Hidan blused.

" one...two...three...four...five...six... I left you six marks on your neck Hidan." Hidan blushed and looked away.

"How are you going to hide them?" Sasori smiled knowing that the marks he made can't be hidden from anyone's eyes.

"I don't know Sasori." Hidan admitted and looked away.

"Now everyone is going to know that your mine." Sasori smiled as he kissed his cheek. Hidan let him and then went to his face as he kissed his nose. The puppet smiled at the younger one's cuteness. Sasori went to Hidan's pants and slipped them off his thin body. Sasori looked at the younger male admiring his body.

"Sasori...snap out of it." The puppet master looked up at Hidan with a dreamy looked layered on his face.

"I'm so sorry is that looking at you is like looking at a dream." Hidan blushed more and looked away but Sasori could tell that Hidan was smiling at the comment he had to say.

"Now Hidan, let's get started, shall we?" Sasori smiled as he started to lean in close to the younger ones hard cock. Hidan blushed and tired to pushed Sasori's head away but Sasori just kept coming back and took the tip into his mouth. Hidan moaned a bit but wanted to move his head away form that place. Sasori started to suck on the tip making his tongue pass the tip and press on the tip.

"Ahhh Sasori" Hidan moan out which made Sasori have a metal smile. Sasori then put the whole thing in his mouth and started sucking on it. Hidan kept moaning, Sasori was is very pleased at making Hidan moan. So, the puppet kept sucking harder and faster.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhhh Sasori!" Hidan moan louder as Sasori kept sucking harder on the hard cock. Sasori smiled as he kept sucking and nibbled at the tip of it. Which made Hidan go over the edge. Hidan ended up cuming inside of Sasori's mouth. Sasori swallowed all of it not missing a drop as he took the cock out of his mouth. Hidan kept blushing and breathing hard.

"Did you like that Hidan?" Sasori smiled as he kissed Hidan's stomach. The boy blushed and nodded yes. Which only caused Sasori's smile to be bigger.

Sasori got up from the bed and took off every layer of clothes he had on his body. Once he did that he climbed on the bed opening Hidan's legs. Hidan blushed and started looking away because he knew what was coming next and is feeling a bit shy about this.

"Now, relax and don't worry about anything." Sasori kissed his head as he positioned himself. Hidan closed his eyes and waited. Sasori the slides himself inside the younger male. The tightness around the male just made him thrust inside of him fast.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Hidan moaned out and blushed harder. Sasori looked at the pale face searching for anything that looked like pain. All he saw was pleasure. He smiled as he thrust himself in and outside of the male.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh mmmm" Hidan moaned as he held on to the sheets.

"Oh yeah Hidan you like that." Sasori smiled as he pushed himself deeper inside of him and moved faster trying to find a special spot that's inside of Hidan.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh Yes ohhh!" Hidan moaned louder which only made Sasori happy wanting to make him feel so much pleasure and make sure that Hidan wouldn't be able to walk the next day.

"Hidan you like that don't you?" Sasori kept moving with the same speed and force. Hidan held on to him and kept moaning out.

"Ahh ahhh ahhh" Sasori smiled and started moving faster and harder. The puppet had an idea as he lifted his hand up and smacked it on Hidan's ass. Hidan yelped in surprised but like the feeling of being spanked by Sasori.

"Want more spanking? I'll show you more." Sasori smiled as he kept moving inside of him and started to spank his ass.

"Ahhhh ahhh ahhh ahhhh ohhhhh yeah" Sasori's very pleased with the results he's getting from Hidan as he kept moving and spanking the younger one. He stopped spanking and focus on moving inside of him since he's so close.

"Yeah you like this cock in you? Your so tight Hidan, I'm going to lose it." Sasori kept going grabbing on to Hidan's ass and moving deeper inside of him.

" Ahh ahhh ahhh ohh yes Sasori... SASORI!" The puppet smiled because now he knows he found that spot inside of Hidan's body. Sasori knew he held on tight to Hidan's hips and started moving harder and faster making sure to hit that spot dead on.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ohhh Sasori yes yes... Your going ahhh to ahhh make me cum!" Hidan moaned out as he kept enjoying the feeling of Sasori's cock inside of him. Sasori kept going deeper and deeper inside the other male.

" Hidan. Your going to make me cum too." Sasori kept going faster and harder inside the other male. More thrusting inside of Hidan caused him to cum.

"It's my turn now sweet heart." Sasori smiled as he went deeper and harder in the other boy. A couple of more thrust made Sasori cum.

The puppet took his cock out of the male and layed down next to him. Hidan blushed and had been panting. "Are you alright?" Sasori asked making sure the other male was having a heart attacked.

"Yes Sasori, I'm fine and thank you for the gift." Sasori grinned and kissed Hidan like before. Hidan's arms moved around in the air like a fish out of water but he calm downed again and started kissing him back. Sasori pulled away and hugged Hidan close to him.

"Merry Christmas my sweet." Sasori said and held him tight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()))(((()))(((()))

This took me forever so I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I didn't need Katie's help this time yay I'm a big person! Also the my dear kitty story is going to be done by new years I'm praying to god that it's going to be done soon. So merry Christmas and I hope all of you guys get everything they ever wanted and if anybody as a plushie they don't want to haste to donate it to me.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
